Duel Devastator
Comix-Blade - Duel Devastator, is the first comic to be released during Writers Summer 2016. It's a card game based comic series. With a long term effect on history. Story After a Galactic rapture nearly whipped out the Solar System. An age of revival was born, looking to not only reunite the galaxy but to also uncover everything that happened in the past before the event. Leading to countless discoveries on ancient technologies and historians. Combing both of these attributes it gave birth to a card game, that being duel devastator. Episodes Episode 1 - 15 is known as the "Birth to call" saga, following the beginnings of Hale and his adventures to Olympia where he can compete in his first official tournament hosted by the planets finest, the Solar Squad. * Episode 1: Start AnewHale, Glen, and Phi make their debut in this episode * Episode 2: Moonside FateOrdion makes her debut in this episode * Episode 3: Shrouding Vision'''The Solar Squad is referenced in this episode * '''Episode 4: Wings of darknessCino makes his debut in this episode * Episode 5: Days are troublesomeLuasia and Lei make their debut in this episode This is the first episode where Hale loses in a battle * Episode 6: Cause of the DarkZynchi makes his debut in this episode * Episode 7: Local TroubleSieg,DiDi, Rika, and JieJie make their first debut in this episode * Episode 8: Olympia's Battle Begins * Episode 9: Family Feud * Episode 10: Her Fierce Stance Generations Loops There is a heavy implication of co-existence and a message of some things in the past is better left as fragments of history that should be unconsidered and other bits where the story takes on the controversial figures of the story. The Three main characters confront these loops with their decks. # Hale Bravo: His deck is consistent with those in history who he deems should be remembered and wants to be like them for their contribution to history as well as a grand level of respect that they deserve. A deck stacked for heroics. With his main card being Peter. # Glen Terra: His deck is consistent with those who History has deemed with those who deserve more credit for there contributions then they should've deserved. Although his main card he uses is Viola. While it isn't certain it is said that Glen is religious to a mild degree. # ''Phi Donna: ''Her deck is consistent with those who History has forgotten but are referenced very little by other historical figures as well. This can be counter productive to her main deck as revealed Zach is recognized on satellite Ego. As a figure to counter corruption but is insignificant elsewhere. Development Previously making dark stories, this one is more or less inspired by both the belief in the end of life and what the world will really learn when the end of time comes around the corner. This story is more lighter than the previous stories written by James Evans. There is the mention of death but no one in comic will be killed and if they do, it'll be by a card known as 'Banishment' which was introduced in Episode 4 as the following: "A card that can only be played on the field once, loser gets turned into star dust." The second card used although the effect isn't s painful is the 'Dead silence' card which was introduced in Episode 5 as the following: "Unlike Banishment, this one sucks you into a portable black hole, the effect isn't as painful but the process of death is a lot more slower and virtually painless." However, incidents of death like actions have been seen but were justified as 'there cards, they don't die completely, they pretty much fainted's a result of the battles. Trivia * Story was inspired by Phantasy Star III and IV, Final Fantasy 7, Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories, and Bakugan. * Glen was originally planned to take on Hale during Olympia, this plan was scrapped because Hale and Glen had fought 2 times and 10 times during a time skip. Making their rebattle so soon void. Category:Comic Category:Writers Summer Category:End of Eternity